Fairy Meg
by sky is the limet
Summary: Meg is a princess of Earth. Her grandmother is the queen of The Earth after most of the Fairies where sealed on there island. But a secret her grandmother hides is there a possiblitiy for her to be a queen of another planet?


**This is a crossover that includes the following Family guy/Winx club/Sailor moon/?/?/?/?/?**

**Welcome to my new story Its a Meg Griffin (Family guy) With a suprise Person For romance and maybe some others suprised guests?**

**Things you need to know. Thcrossover This is a crossover with the Winx Club as Well as minor sailor moon Currently Sailor moon character's that will appear later. Just so you know a warlock's are male magic users in this story. A warlock magic is wild and hard to control and takes years of practice to control use before finding thier power source though its not un heard of for them to find there power source While training. They can do simple things like use minor telekinesis to move small objects, Create protective bubbles,and flight. While A Fairy is a female magic user. Thier magic is easy to control and to start have small magical Resevers however a fairy can't learn offensive and defensive magic till they find out what thier power source is. A fairy can use simple spells like to change hair color, grow thier hair or other basic changes into apperence ( Hair color, length of hair, and Eye color) and the understanding of languages which is called supportive magic. Another Thing to know Is witches are Fairies that have been damaged either Emotionally or had their heart broken and it tainted them to the point they state to dabble in the darker side of their magic. **

**Now A warlock has three forms. Basic warlock which is there normal outfit there is no change between in their normal outfit the only thing is magic hides thier face so they are unkown to most people. A warlock always stay in this form because its their default form when they start using magic. Then there is warrior transformation where a warlock Activates their soul weapon. Which is a unique magical artifact which can only be used by that person that rasies thier magical energy and the normal outfit changes to a body covered in a unique kind of amour kind of armor. while in warrior mode a warlock magical energy becomes stronger mainly because of the magical artifact their magic produces. Achived through Hard work and random act of kindness. Be warned this transfomation is just a stepping stone and is ****temporary****. To prepear you for the last form which is called The Marking Which means a warlock become's one with thier power source. The outfit consists of the mix between formal wear and Warrior like clothes. The Marking is wear you are granted magical tattoos that prove you mastered your power source. The marking also Grants the ability to Stop time for short periods of time and Boosts Magical energy that makes spells stronger. Can be achived by mastering your magical are Transformations For warlocks Beyond The Marking but most are lost though out the winds of time.**

** The Fairy forms Are the same but called diffrent names Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix. Winx is the standard transformation for fairies and the lowest level of transformation. In this form the fairies can more easily use their magic than when they are in civilian form, and can fly, as well as use very powerful spells. A fairy usually is first able to transform when she gains enough will-power and fully believes in her magic and capabilities. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops and dresses. Charmix is basically boost up the magical energy of a fairy, Origionaly It took form of a weapon made from a fairies own magic. But now a day it takes the form of a brooch and a bag. The Charmix is a ****temporary**** power-up for most fairies. Each will earn after they ovemaking her more powerful and allowing her to use magic in places where in normal fairy form she would not be able to perform any magic and is earned when a fairy overcomes a great personal difficulty. However it can run out of energy and the fairy either becomes weaker or is unable to use any magic. In Enchantix the fairy get even more powerful, and are able to use powers such as Fairy Dust and Miniaturization. Fairies are then able to heal themselves and other people, and they are also able to break the most powerful dark spells; Enchantix fairies are the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. It is usually earned by the fairy accomplishing an act of sacrifice to save someone from her own planet or through force of will In case. However, an Enchantix gained in this form is incomplete and the fairy cannot use her miniaturization powers and can easily lose control. Enchantix fairies wear flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colorful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust. There are more Transformations Beyond Enchantix That Have also been lost in time and those that are not lost in time are now basterdized form of transformation that is in fact weaker then they use to be.**

**How spells work there are two types of spell's. The first is Battle magic Which is seperated into three cattagories Offensive magic, Supportive magic, Defensive magic depeneds on the power source of the Warlock and Fairy. To use Battle magic you have to say the name of the spell out loud and channel your magic. An Example would be the spell Lightning wave which creates and electrical wave of energy to schock foes. Lightning Wave is a spell that is commonly for fairies and warlocks power source of either electricity , Technology, or the Weather. The other type of magic is called Incataion Magic which is where you read the incantaions three times out loud for various results. A couple Examples are To find your inner animal, To Call the dead for guidence, and last but not least To Call A Past Life.**

** Power Sources are what Warlocks and Fairies draw thier powers from. They can be anything really Some draw the power source from any pretty much anthing from the sun, moon and stars, electricity, Technology, the weather, Luck, chaos, emotions, beauty, to any form of element ( water, fire, air, wood/plants, earth, ice, lightning, steel, light and darkness). Each magical being has a power source like which are called the source of magic and an emotion that you origionaly need to channle magic. Reliability and water go togther, same as courage and fire , Friendship and ice, Kindness and wood/Plants go togther, Sincerity and Sun, moon and stars/Light go together, knowledge and lightning, Rage goes with luck and Chaos, Love and beauty are together its kind of easy really just pairing Power Sources with the various emotions tied to it. **

** Meg and her grandmother ( on her mother side) as well as couple others Bloom ( Who is not an Earth Fairy who I may not include but she will at least appear a couple of times) and Roxy ( Earth Fairy Princess) are the only fairies on earth that aren't trapped on their Island which is called Tir Nan Og. Meg Will only Attend Alfea to learn about her fairy side for A couple of days or a for a couple of weeks I haven't decided yet To learn how to defened her self.**

**Character Bio's: ( Current Character's that I have Plans for? They go from Name, To Age, Then power Source, To past life name, Then Job In the magical world, and then Bio of person so far And Notes for that character that I find important.)**

**Name: Megan "Meg" Griffin**

**Age: fifteen**

**Power source: Haven't decided yet Already chose two. You will find out soon enough so Please wait what my choice's are in the Question Section**

**Past life name: Unknown**

**Job: Doesn't know that magic is real. So she doesn't have one.**

**Bio: Meg is the grandaughter of Barbara Terra/Pewterschmitd. Meg is the Eldest Child Of Lois and Peter Griffin. Eldest Sister To Chris and Stewie Griffin. Grandaughter to Carter Pewterschmidt and Barbra Terra/Pewterschmidt.**

**Notes:**

**Meg Love's to sing. _**

**Character Bio**

**Name: Barbara Terra**

**Age: couple thousand years old.**

**Power source: Fairy of Earthly energies ( Basically all magic earth fairies have Acesse to.)**

**Job: The immortal Gaurdian fairy of Earth/ Nymph of Senshix( Look at Notes)/ The Original Queen of the planet Earth.**

**Past life name: Lymle Terra**

**Bio: Barbara Pewertschmidt Is the only surviving member of the Silver millennium mainly because she was cursed with immortality for "messing with time". Her Birth name is Lymle Terra. Back during the past she was the Very first Queen of the earth As well as the First and only Gaurdain fairy for the planet Earth. She had Eight children all but two died around the time around the Silver Millennium. Those two only surrvied because they where born years later. The First Child born after the a couple years after the Silver Millennium ended. This child was a woman named Morgana. She Is most commonly known as Morgan Le Fey a powerful fairy Queen. That took her mom's place after her mom got tired of holding the throne and she is the fairy of Energy. She is sealed on Tir Nan Og for abusing her power as Queen of earth. Her Second child born after the Silver Millennium is Lois Griffin or as she was born with the name Lois Pewterschmidt. A girl who was born with no magic and raised to hate it because of her father hated his Ex wife. Her parents got divorced because of her father's veiws on Barbara magic and hating everything about it. ( Carter Pewterschmitd has been married four times and has kid with each of his wives minuse his current wife. His current wife name is Taylor Pewterschmidt She is in her early twenties. He hates Barbara because he thinks she used a love potion on him for them to get together.) **

**Notes:**

**1) **

**Senshix Is an upper level Fairy transformation. Its power is simular to the how the sailor senshi power's that are drawn from the planet they reside. However a Senshix fairy Is known to have Completly master their source of magic and all the abilities that come with said power source. Senshix Fairies are The strongest Fairies that exist mainly because the Senshix types of fairies draw thier powers at their fullest potential. Barbara Is the only known Senshix Fairy.**

**2)**

**Barbara is the only known Senshix fairy**

**Name: Stewie Griffin**

**Age: Two almost three**

**Power source: Unknown Wait for question section**

**Past life name: Does not have a past life **

**Job: Doen't know about magic.**

**Bio: Meg's little brother. **

**Notes: I don't know If I should put him in or not Wait for Question Section.**

**Questions for Readers Please Type your Response in the Review :D Or send me a PM If you make a mistake.**

**Question one: Now Meg's power source what should it be I've narrowed it down to two. and I want My fellow readers and Writers to be aloud to chose. ( Just leave your power source you want The Review ) Now the two Power sources are the following:**

**Emotions: I chose this one because Meg Is costantly talked down to and her moods go from good to bad in a matter of seconds. Because Of that it ussually means that she has to act older then she is suppose to. The other reason i chose this is because Meg is A very kind and Loyal person when she is not acting Psycho and her emotions are like a rollercoaster from the abuse she Recives. Now The power source of Emotions is diffrent then any power source because Based on the emotions you can learn you can Use that Emotion as a trigger for other sources of magic various types of magic that the emotion stands for Examples please look above in the power source section.**

**OR should it be**

**Love and Beauty: I chose this one mainly because Meg Is often seen as a loser and overly needy and obssesive. But in reality She is treated like crap by everyone including her family. And she is constently Belittled for being what is considered unattractive and Before you disagree with me saying that she is not watch the episode when Meg gets a make over I beleive its the episode where she sings Buy Me A Rainbow. ( In my eyes Meg shows massive vocal talent) You will know what I mean when you see what the guys do when they see her. Getting back to the subject I chose Love and Beauty mainly because I think Meg Is a beautiful person who I think could blossom into a beautiful person If her family treated her With desent ammount of respect and as a decent person.**

**Question two: What planet should Meg be originaly from during her past life? (Our solar system not winx club solar system. (Except Earth, Eris and Pluto I aready have something planed for them.)**

**Question Three: Should Stewie be sent to live with Meg and Thier Grandma? and if so should he be a Warlock and if he is a warlock what Should his power source be if he is. I let the fan's pick again Just leave a review about What you think Stewie's power source should be. (Out of those reviews I'll pick the one's I think suit Stewie and make a poll out of them so you can vote for them) **

**Question four: How should Meg find out about magic?**

**Option One: **

**Meg uses it as a reflex while being in danger? Which results in Barbara Coming to visit.**

**Option Two:**

**While Deppressed Meg accidently teleports herself to Her grandma's House?**

**Aurthers note: Thank you for readin the infomation please remember to review me your answers. Also Please keep in mind that that I enjoy hearing people opinions as to what will happen. I'm also intrested in opinions how this story should go :D So Remember To Review my Story :D**


End file.
